interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
NO
= no= * pt: adv não * en: adv no; * no! no! =no interj= =Nobel= * sub n pr =nobelium= * sub * nobelium ???? * pt: n Quim. nobélio (No) =nobile= * adj =nobile= * sub * nobile¹ ???? * pt: adj nobre * en: adj noble (1. “noble in rank, title or birth”; 2. “noble in character”) * ◊ nobilitate; ignobile; innobilir-innobilimento; nobile²-nobiliari * nobile² ???? * pt: n nobre * en: n nobleman, noblewoman, noble * nobilemente ???? * pt: adv nobremente =nobiliari= * adj * nobiliari ???? * pt: adj nobiliário/a * en: adj nobiliary =nobiliario= * sub =nobilitate= * sub * nobilitate ???? * pt: n nobreza * en: n nobility (1. “nobility of birth, rank, mind, character, etc.”; 2. body of nobles in a country) =noblesse oblige= * noblesse oblige ???? * pt: noblesse oblige [F * en: noblesse oblige =nocente= * adj * nocente ???? * pt: adj nocivo * en: adj harmful =nocer (a)= * v * nocer ???? * pt: v lesar, danificar * en: v to harm, hurt; * nocer a (un persona, un cosa) to be harmful, hurtful, to (a person, a thing) * ◊ nocente-imnocente; nocive; nocue-innocue-innocuitate =nociceptive= * adj =nociceptor= * sub =nocive= * adj * nocive ???? * pt: adj nocivo/a (compare: nocue) * en: adj harmful, hurtful =nocivitate= * sub =noctambule= * adj * noctambule ???? * pt: adj noctâmbulo/a * en: adj noctambulous; somnambulistic * ◊ noctambulismo =noctambulismo= * sub * noctambulismo ???? * pt: n noctambulismo * en: n somnambulism, noctambulism =noctambulo= * sub =noctata= * sub * noctata ???? * pt: n noitada * en: n night, whole night, night’s time =nocte= * sub * nocte ???? * pt: n noite; * bon nocte! boa noite! * en: n night; * de nocte by night; * bon nocte! good night! * asylo de nocte flophouse, night shelter; * iste nocte tonight * ◊ noctata; noctula; nocturne-nocturno; annoctar; pernoctar-pernoctation; noctambule etc.; medienocte etc.; equinoctio etc. =noctiflor= * adj =noctiluca= * sub =noctiluce= * adj =noctivage= * adj * noctivage (-tí-) ???? * pt: adj noctívago/a * en: adj noctivagous, noctivagant =noctuella= * sub =noctula= * sub * noctula ???? * en: n Zool. noctule =nocturne= * adj * nocturne ???? * pt: adj nocturno/a * en: adj nocturnal =nocturno= * sub * nocturno ???? * pt: n 1. Ecles. nocturno; 2. Mus. nocturno * en: n 1. Eccl. nocturn; 2. Mus. nocturne =nocue= * adj * nocue ???? * pt: adj nocivo/a (compare: nocive) * en: adj noxious, hurtful =nocuitate= * sub =nodal= * adj * nodal ???? * pt: adj nodal =nodar= * v * nodar ???? * pt: v enodar, atar * en: v to knot =nodicaule= * adj =nodiflor= * adj =nodo= * sub * nodo ???? * pt: n nó * en: n I. knot (1. “knot in a rope, cord, etc.”; 2. Naut.; 3. node; 4. crux, nodus); II. bow (knot); also: loop; III. Astron. node; IV. knuckle; * nodo gordian Gordian knot * ◊ nodulo; nodose-nodositate, disnodose; nodar-disnodar; internodio =nodose= * adj * nodose ???? * pt: adj nodoso/a * en: adj knotty, gnarled =nodositate= * sub * nodositate ???? * pt: n nodosidade * en: n nodosity (1. knottiness; * 2. knotty swelling or protuberance) =nodular= * adj * nodular ???? * pt: adj nodular * en: adj nodular =nodulo= * sub * nodulo ???? * pt: n nódulo * en: n nodule * ◊ nodular =nodulose= * adj =Noe= * sub n pr * Noe (-é) ???? * pt: npr Noé * en: npr Noah =noema= * sub =noematic= * adj =noesis= * sub =noetic= * adj =noetica= * sub * noi ???? * pt: pron nós * en: pron we, us (* nos ) =nolens volens= * nolens volens ???? * pt: nolens volens [L * en: nolens volens , willy-nilly =nolente= * adj =nolente= * adv * nolente ???? * pt: adj (que não quer) * en: 1. adj unwilling; 2. adv unwillingly, against one’s will =noli me tangere= * sub * noli me tangere ???? * pt: noli me tangere [L * en: noli me tangere * -nom-¹ ???? * en: in derivatives and compounds -nom- (1. distributing, apportioning; 2. ruling, managing; 3. dwelling) * ◊ autonome; astronomo etc.; economo etc.; agronomo etc.; taxinomia etc.; gastronome etc. * -nom-² ???? * en: see also nomine ???? =noma= * sub =nomade= * adj =nomade= * sub * nomade¹ (nó-) ???? * pt: adj nómade/nómada * en: adj nomad, nomadic * ◊ nomadismo * nomade² (nó-) ???? * pt: n nómade/nómada * en: n nomad =nomadismo= * sub * nomadismo ???? * pt: n nomadismo * en: n nomadism =noman's land= * sub * nomen- ???? * en: see nomine ???? =nomenclar= * v * nomenclar ???? * pt: v nomenclar * en: v to compile the nomenclature of * ◊ nomenclator; nomenclatura =nomenclator= * sub * nomenclator ???? * pt: n nomenclador * en: n nomenclator (1. Antiq.; 2. one concerned with the nomenclature of a subject) =nomenclatura= * sub * nomenclatura ???? * pt: n nomenclatura * en: n nomenclature (* system of names used in classifications) =nomic= * adj * nomic ???? * en: adj nomic (* customary, conventional); * orthographia nomic nomic spelling =nominal= * adj * nominal ???? * pt: adj nominal * en: adj nominal (1. pertaining to a name or names; 2. existing in name only; 3. Gram. pertaining to a noun or nouns); * appello nominal roll call; * votar per appello nominal to vote by roll call; * valor nominal nominal value, face value =nominalismo= * sub * nominalismo ???? * pt: n Filos. nominalismo * en: n Philos. nominalism =nominalista= * adj =nominalista= * sub * nominalista ???? * pt: n Filos. nominalista * en: n Philos. nominalist =nominalistic= * adj =nominar= * v * nominar ???? * pt: v nomear * en: v 1. to name, call; 2. to nominate (* to appoint) =nomination= * sub * nomination ???? * pt: n nominação * en: n nomination, appointment =nominative= * adj * nominative ???? * pt: adj nominativo/a * en: adj nominative (1. bearing the name of a person; 2. Gram.); * titulos nominative nominative shares =nominativitate= * sub =nominativo= * sub * nominativo ???? * pt: n Gram. nominativo * en: n Gram. nominative =nominator= * sub * nominator ???? * pt: n nomeador * en: n nominator (* one who nominates) =nomine= * sub * nomine ???? * pt: n nome * en: n 1. name; 2. noun; * in nomine de In the name of, on behalf of * ◊ nominal-nominalismo, nominalista, nominar-innominabile, nomination, nominative-nominativo, nominator, innominate, si-nominate etc., denominar, renominar; prenomine; pronomine; supernomine; nomenclar etc.; plurinominal etc.; multinomie etc.; binomie etc. =nomismo= * sub * nomo- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds nomo- (* law) * ◊ nomic; antinomia-antinomic; antinomio-antinomismo; nomocratia etc.; nomologia etc.: Deuteronomio etc.; metronomo etc. =nomocratia= * sub * nomocratia (-ía) ???? * en: n nomocracy =nomogramma= * sub =nomographia= * sub =nomographic= * adj =nomographo= * sub =nomologia= * sub * nomologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n nomologia * en: n nomology =nomologic= * adj =nomothetic= * adj =nomotheto= * sub =non= * adv =non= * sub * non ???? * pt: adv não * en: adv 1. not; 2. no; * non! no!; * si non 1. if not; 2. except, unless it be * ◊ nonne etc. nonnulle etc.; sinon etc.; non-me-oblida etc. * non- ???? * pt: prefixo com substantivos e adjectivos (1. não ...; 2. falta de... ) compare: nonsenso etc.; nonobstante etc.; nonconformista etc. * en: prefixo with nouns and adjectives non- (1. not ...; 2. lack of ...; failure to ... ) * ◊ nonsenso etc.; nonobstante etc.; nonconformista etc. =non plus ultra= * sub * non plus ultra ???? * pt: non plus ultra [L * en: non plus ultra =non-activitate= * sub =nonagenari= * adj * nonagenari ???? * pt: adj nonagenário/a * en: adj nonagenarian =nonagenario= * sub =nonagesime num ord= =non-aggression= * sub =nonagono= * sub =nonagria= * sub =non-alineamento= * sub =non-alineate= * adj =non-aquose= * adj =nonas= * sub pl * nonas ???? * pt: n pl nonas (1. Antig. o nono dia antes dos idos, no antigo calendário romano; * 2. Ecles.) * en: npl nones (1. Antiq.; * 2. Eccl.) =non-belligerente= * adj =non-belligerente= * sub =non-belligerentia= * sub =nonchalance= * sub * nonchalance ???? * pt: n nonchalance [F (indiferença) * en: n nonchalance =nonchalant= * adj * nonchalant ???? * pt: adj nonchalant [F (indiferente) * en: adj nonchalant =non-combattente= * adj =non-combattente= * sub =non-commutativitate= * sub =non-comparition= * sub =non-conformismo= * sub =non-conformista= * adj =non-conformista= * sub * nonconformista ???? * pt: n anti-conformista, não-conformista * en: n nonconformist =non-conformistic= * adj =non-conformitate= * sub * nonconformitate ???? * pt: n anti-conformidade, não-conformidade * en: n nonconformity =non-constructive= * adj =non-contradiction= * sub =non-cooperation= * sub =non-degradabile= * adj =non-dimensional= * adj =non-discrimination= * sub =non-dissemination= * sub * nondum (nón-) ???? * pt: adv ainda não * en: adv not yet * none ???? * pt: adj nono/a * en: adj ninth; * le none parte , le nono the ninth part, the ninth =none num= =nonetto= * sub =non-euclidian= * adj * non-euclidian ???? * en: adj Math. non-Euclidean =non-execution= * sub =non-existente= * adj =non-existentia= * sub =non-exoperante= * sub =non-ferree= * adj =non-ferrose= * adj =non-fiction= * sub =non-figurative= * adj =non-fumator= * sub =non-ingerentia= * sub =non-initiato= * sub =non-intervention= * sub =non-interventionista= * adj =non-interventionista= * sub =nonius= * sub =non-lethal= * adj =non-linear= * adj =non-me-oblida= * sub * non-me-oblida ???? * en: n Bot. forget-me-not * nonnate ???? * pt: adj não-nascido/a * en: adj unborn * nonne? ???? * pt: part interr não é assim? * en: interr part is it not?; * il es ver, nonne? It is true, isn't it?, isn't that so? =nonne? interj= =non-negative= * adj * nonnulle ???? * en: adj some, several * ◊ nonnullo * nonnullo ???? * en: pron some, several =nono= * sub * nono (le none parte) ???? * pt: n nono (a nona parte) =nonobstante= * adv * nonobstante ???? * pt: 1. prep não obstante * en: 1. prep despite, in spite of; 2. adv nevertheless =nonobstante prep= =non-pagamento= * sub =non-positive= * adj =non-proliferation= * sub =non-recognition= * sub =non-residente= * adj =non-residente= * sub =non-retorno= * sub =non-salariato= * sub =nonsenso= * sub * nonsenso ???? * pt: n contra-senso * en: n nonsense =non-spheric= * adj =non-stop= * adj =non-taxabile= * adj * nonu- ???? * en: see nove² ???? =nonuplar= * v * nonuplar ???? * pt: v nonuplar * en: v to multiply by nine =nonuple= * adj * nonuple (nú-) ???? * pt: adj nonúplo/a * en: adj ninefold * ◊ nonuplar =nonuplo= * sub =non-verbal= * adj =non-viabile= * adj =non-violente= * adj =non-violentia= * sub =nopal= * sub =noradrenalina= * sub =norbertino= * sub =nord= * adj =nord= * sub * nord ???? * pt: n norte * en: n north; * (ir) al nord (to go) north; * (vento) del nord north (wind); * polo nord North Pole * ◊ nordic; nord-est etc. =nord-african= * adj =nord-africano= * sub =nord-american= * adj =nord-americano= * sub =nord-corean= * adj =nord-coreano= * sub =nord-est= * sub * nord-est ???? * pt: n nordeste * en: n northeast =nord-europee= * adj =nord-europeo= * sub =nordic= * adj * nordic ???? * pt: adj nórdico/a * en: adj Nordic =nord-vietnamese= * adj =nord-vietnamese= * sub =nord-west= * sub * nord-west ???? * pt: n noroeste * en: n northwest =noria= * sub =noric= * adj =norma= * sub * norma ???? * pt: n norma, regra * en: n norm * ◊ normal-normalitate, normalisar, anormal-anormalitate; normar-normative; enorme =normal= * adj =normal= * sub * normal¹ ???? * pt: adj normal * en: adj normal (1. at right angles, perpendicular; 2. conforming to a norm); * schola normal teacher’s college, normal school * normal² ???? * pt: n normal * en: n Geom. normal =normalisabile= * adj =normalisar= * v * normalisar ???? * pt: v normalizar (compare: normar) * en: v to normalize =normalisation= * sub =normalisator= * sub =normalitate= * sub * normalitate ???? * pt: n normalidade * en: n normality, normalcy =normande= * adj =Normandia= * sub n pr * Normandia (-ía) ???? * pt: npr Normandia * en: npr Normandy =normandisar= * v =normando= * sub =normanne= * adj * normanne ???? * pt: adj normando/a * en: adj Norman; * Insulas Normanne Channel Islands, Norman Isles =normanno= * sub * normanno ???? * pt: n 1. Hist. normando; 2. habitante da Normandia) * en: n I. Hist. Northman, Norseman; II. Norman (1. Norse invaders of France, Italy, etc.; 2. inhabitant of Normandy) * ◊ normanne =normar= * v * normar ???? * pt: v normalizar (compare: normalisar) * en: v to make conformable to a norm, normalize =normative= * adj * normative ???? * pt: adj normativa * en: adj normative =normativitate= * sub =normographo= * sub =norton= * adj =Norvega= * sub n pr * Norvega ???? * pt: npr Noruega * en: npr Norway * ◊ norvegian-norvegiano =Norvegia= * sub n pr =norvegian= * adj * norvegian ???? * pt: adj norueguês/esa * en: adj Norwegian =norvegiano= * sub * norvegiano ???? * pt: n norueguês (1. nativo ou habitante da Noruega; 2. língua norueguesa) * en: n Norwegian (1. native or inhabitant of Norway; 2. Norwegian language) =nos= * nos ???? * pt: pron pess nós, nos (forma átona do pron. pess. nós que desempenha a função de complemento) * en: pron I. pers 1. we; * 2. us; II. refl ourselves * nosc- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ cognoscer; notion; notori; note-notitia, notificar =nosocomial= * adj =nosographia= * sub =nosographic= * adj =nosologia= * sub =nosologic= * adj =nosophobe= * adj =nosophobia= * sub =nostalgia= * sub * nostalgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n nostalgia, melancolia, saudade * en: n nostalgia, homesickness * ◊ nostalgic =nostalgic= * adj * nostalgic ???? * pt: adj nostálgico/a * en: adj nostalgic; also: homesick * nosto- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds nosto-, nost- (* return home) * ◊ nostalgia etc. =nostoc= * sub =nostre pron adjec= * nostre ???? * pt: pron poss nosso/a * en: adj poss our; pron poss ours * not- ???? * en: see nosc- ???? =nota= * sub * nota ???? * pt: n nota (1. apontamento para fazer lembrar; 2. sinal com que se marca alguma coisa digna de atenção; 3. comentário, observação, apreciação; 4. papel representativo de moeda; 5. anotação, rascunho; 6. sinal de música para representar o som e a sua duração; 7. timbre, voz; 8. registo ou serviço de notariado; 9. comunicação escrita e oficial entre ministros de diferentes países; 10. indicação do valor da classificação escolar ou do comportamento de um estudante) * en: n I. note (1. as in “to take notes of a lecture”; 2. annotation; also: footnote; 3. Dipl.; * 4. Mus.); II. School mark, grade; III. bill, account; * nota (de banca) banknote; * de nota of note; * prender nota de to make a note of * ◊ notario; notar =nota bene= =notabilato= * sub =notabile= * adj * notabile ???? * pt: adj notável * en: adj notable =notabiles= * sub pl =notabilitate= * sub * notabilitate ???? * pt: n notabilidade * en: n notability (1. quality of being notable; 2. prominent person, notable) =notacanthe= * adj * notacanthe ???? * en: adj Zool. notacanthous, spiny-backed * ◊ notacantho =notacantho= * sub * notacantho ???? * en: n Notacanthus =notal= * adj * notal ???? * pt: adj Zool. notal, dorsal * en: adj Zool. notal, dorsal =notar= * v * notar ???? * pt: v notar * en: v 1. to note (* to write down a note or notes of); 2. to notice, note * ◊ notation; notabile-notabilitate; annotar; denotar =notarial= * adj * notarial ???? * pt: adj notarial * en: adj notarial =notariato= * sub * notariato ???? * pt: n notariado * en: n profession of a notary =notario= * sub * notario ???? * pt: n notário * en: n notary * ◊ notarial; notariato; protonotario etc. =notation= * sub * notation ???? * pt: n notação * en: n notation; special: Chem. =note= * adj * note ???? * pt: adj noto/a, conhecido/a * en: adj known =notebook= * sub * noticia ???? * pt: n notícia * en: n notice (1. observation, cognizance, etc.; 2. information or communication imparting knowledge) =notificar= * v * notificar ???? * pt: v notificar * en: v to notify * ◊ notification; notificator =notification= * sub * notification ???? * pt: n notificação * en: n notification =notificative= =notificator= * sub * notificator ???? * pt: n notificador * en: n notifier =notion= * sub * notion ???? * pt: n noção (conceito, ideia) * en: n notion (* concept, idea); * notiones smattering, general idea * ◊ notional =notional= * adj * notional ???? * pt: adj nocional * en: adj notional, conceptual =notitia= * sub * notitia ???? * pt: n notícia * en: n notice (1. observation, cognizance, etc.; 2. information or communication imparting knowledge) * notitiario, noticiario ???? * pt: n noticiário =noto= * sub * noto ???? * pt: n Zool. noto (face dorsal do corpo dos artrópodes) * en: n Zool. notum, back; specif.: back of the thorax of an insect * ◊ notal; notacanthe etc.; notochordo etc.; notonecta etc.; gymnoto etc. =notochordo= * sub * notochordo ???? * pt: n Zool. notocórdio * en: n Zool. notochord =notonecta= * sub * notonecta ???? * en: n Zool. Notonecta, back swimmer =notonectal= * adj =notori= * adj * notori ???? * pt: adj notório/a * en: adj notorious (* publicly or commonly known) * ◊ notorietate =notorietate= * sub * notorietate ???? * pt: n notoriedade * en: n notoriety (* character of what is publicly or commonly known) =nougat= * sub =noumenal= * adj =noumeno= * sub =nova= * sub * nova ???? * pt: n nova (notícia); * novas novas (notícias) * en: n piece of news; * novas news =Nova Zembla= * sub n pr =noval= * adj * noval ???? * pt: adj Agr. noval, arroteia * en: adj Agr. newly broken * novanta ???? * pt: adj noventa * en: adj ninety =novanta num= =novantena= * sub * novantesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj nonagésimo/a * en: adj ninetieth; * le novantesime parte , le novantesimo the ninetieth part, the ninetieth =novantesime num ord= =novantesimo= * sub * novantesimo (le novantesime parte) ???? * pt: n nonagésimo (a nonagésima parte) =novar= * v * novar ???? * en: v Law to novate =novation= * sub * novation ???? * pt: n Lei inovação * en: n Law novation =novator= * sub * novator ???? * pt: n inovador * en: n innovator =nove= * adj * Nove Guinea (ginéa) ???? * pt: npr Nova Guiné * en: npr New Guinea =Nove Orleans= * sub n pr * Nove Orleans ???? * pt: npr Nova Orleães * en: npr New Orleans * Nove York ???? * pt: npr Nova York * en: npr New York =Nove Zelanda= * sub n pr =Nove Zelanda= * sub n pr * Nove Zelanda ???? * pt: npr Nova Zelândia * en: npr New Zealand * nove¹ ???? * pt: adj novo/a * en: adj new (1. not existing before; 2. not yet used or worn); * de nove again, anew, afresh; * le nove mundo the New World; * le Nove Testamento the New Testament * ◊ noval; novicio; novitate; novelle; novar-novation, novator, innovar; renovar; novilunio etc.; Nove York etc.; nova * nove² ???? * pt: adj nove (compare: novem) * en: adj nine * ◊ novena; novanta-novantesime; novesime; none-nonagenari, nonuple etc., nonas; dece-nove etc. =Nove-Caledonia= * sub n pr =NoveGuinea= * sub n pr =novella= * sub * novella ???? * pt: n novela * en: n 1. novelette, short story; 2. Law novel * ◊ novellista =novelle= * adj * novelle ???? * pt: adj novo/a * en: adj new, novel * ◊ novellitate; novella =novellista= * sub * novellista ???? * pt: n novelista * en: n novelette writer, short-story writer =novellitate= * sub * novellitate ???? * pt: n novidade * en: n newness, novelty * novem ???? * pt: adj nove * en: see * nove² ???? =novem num= =novembre= * sub * novembre ???? * pt: n Novembro * en: n November =novemlobate= * adj =novemnervate= * adj =novena= * sub * novena ???? * pt: n Ecles. novena * en: n Eccl. novena * novesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj nono/a * en: adj ninth =novesime num= =novesimo= * sub =NoveYork= * sub n pr =Novial= * sub * novial ???? * pt: n Novial * en: n Novial * ◊ novialista =novialista= * sub * novialista ???? * pt: n Novialista * en: n Novialist =novicia= * sub =noviciato= * sub * noviciato ???? * pt: n noviciado * en: n novitiate =novicio= * sub * novicio ???? * pt: n noviço, iniciado * en: n novice (1. [Eccl.; 2. beginner); attrib. inexperienced, new * ◊ noviciato =novilunar= * adj =novilunio= * sub * novilunio ???? * pt: n novilúnio, nova lua * en: n new moon (“phase or period of new moon”) =novitate= * sub * novitate ???? * pt: n novidade * en: n 1. newness, novelty; 2. novelty (* new or novel thing) =novo= =novocaina= * sub